


notice me

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: they're not quite a secret [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, the Tailor doesn’t have to demand attention <i>to demand attention</i>!” Lance huffed, totally done with being ignored. Maybe he had to pull <i>that</i> card after all. Which meant he owed Pidge and Hunk an hour of slavery.</p><p>(inspired by all the times Keith worried for Shiro)</p>
            </blockquote>





	notice me

**Author's Note:**

> little something before sleep  
> hope you like it xoxo

 

  

“HELLO, Earth to weirdo?” Lance flailed his arms out wildly in an attempt to get the Red Paladin’s attention.

It was already time for dinner, and Coran just had to have this wonderful idea of strengthening the paladins’ camaraderie by setting them up in a ridiculous buddy system – do stuff like wake your buddy up if they’re not yet around for breakfast, check on them if they’re cleaning their Lion’s interior (yes, the Lions won’t clean themselves), and this outrageous chore of actually calling them for dinner.

Why did Lance have to deal with the most annoying prick in the galaxy? He couldn’t count how many times he had to double back from Keith’s empty quarters to Shiro’s because he had spent the night there for God knows what. And yes, Lance made a vow to wake up early just to one-up Keith (even if it meant he had to walk around with a facial mask in what counts as the mornings in space).

“Yo, Keith? I thought we _bonded_??” Lance continued as he narrowed his eyes accusingly at Keith, who was still immersed in the training simulation with a Level-3 droid. Lance knew Keith was a little annoyed that he wasn’t paired with Shiro – they already had a good relationship to start with so there was no need to pair them up for the blasted buddy system.

“Hey, the Tailor doesn’t have to demand attention _to demand attention_!” Lance huffed, totally done with being ignored. Maybe he had to pull _that_ card after all. Which meant he owed Pidge and Hunk an hour of slavery.

“Yo, Keith? This just in, I think Shiro needs your help with… something.”

He already had Keith at _Shiro_.

The Red Paladin turned his head towards Lance as he blocked a heavy blow from the droid with his bayard.

“Shiro’s in troubole?”

“Was that what I said? Yes, that is exactly what I said, now hurry up!” Lance said, moving to jog back towards the door in mock urgency. Immediately he heard a hasty _‘End training sequence!’_ followed by Keith’s quick and steady footfalls.

“Too slow!” Keith said as he passed by Lance, and in a split second he was already out the mechanized doors. Then he craned his neck to glance back at the Blue Paladin and said, “Where is he?”

“Uh,” Lance had to think hard; if Keith knew this was just a scam to get him to dinner, this ridiculous chore would be lost. “Down to your left! Then right! Okay a little bit further – take a sharp left! – not _that_ sharp! Alright, here we are – ”

Everyone seated at the long table swiveled in their seats as Keith barreled into the room screaming “Shiro!” – and he only stopped running once he was in front of the Black Paladin himself.

“Oh hey, Buddy,” Shiro said, his mouth stuffed with space glob.

Keith just looked at him as he took a moment to regain normal breathing. Without preamble, he turned on his heels and glared at Lance.

“I thought you said  Shiro needed me?”

Before Lance could fire a witty retort, Shiro lightly clasped Keith’s wrist, and flashed that goofy face-warming heart-melting grin of his. “I _do_ need you – to eat now, with us.”

Keith blinked at him, face turning a deeper shade of crimson than his jacket. Slowly, he took his place beside Shiro, eyes cast on the floor. “I guess I _should_ call it a day.”

Shiro smiled at him. “You did well today, buddy.”

And as of that moment, it was pretty clear that the two were wrapped in their own gay bubble of cheesy sappy bliss. While Allura and Coran politely looked elsewhere to give them their privacy, Hunk and Pidge grinned mischievously at the fabulous yet considerably exasperated awesome human being that was Lance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is bc i die every time keith reacts to any mention of shiro  
> also, that sharp left thingy was inspired by a line from the 11 drunk guys videos lol  
> thank you for reading! kudos and/or comments are love <3


End file.
